Wu Jia Xiu
}} (also referred as is the youngest daughter of WuFamily who was introduced in episode 198 and having graduated from further studies onboard. She severed her relationship with WenYan, she harbored feelings for TianYu. Relations *Father: Wu Guo Hui *Mother: Ceng Mei Ru *Elder sisters: Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xuan *Younger Brother: Wu Jia Long *Adoptive Nephew: Zhou Jia Mai *Nephews: and *Brother-in-law: Lin Zhi Ming, Li Jian Hua *Sister-in-law: Ceng Huan Huan Friends *Zhao Tian Yu (employer turned boyfriend) *Gu Wen Yan *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Shen Fang Zi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Lin Xiao Ke *Wang Yan Xi *Chen Dong *Liu Tian Ding Enemies *Ye Li Mei *Ni Xiao Xin *Jiang Hong Jie *Zhang Zheng Hao *Luo Guan Ting, Luo Hui Lin Personality The only person who truly understands the loneliness of TianYu, whose devoid of kinship as something which HuiLin failed with achieving. JiaXiu has a remarkable enlightened heart, as the most carefree and strong-willed youngest sister, the aforementioned qualities played a crucial role in changing the emotionless attitude of TianYu into an individual who demonstrated a compassion heart for others. Immediately after separating from WenYan, JiaXiu sees herself under the protection of TianYu which restored her confidence towards love. Despite hesitating with hurting the feelings of HuiLin, she claimed it as a delusional idea due to her strong feelings for TianYu. Despite her headstrong demeanor, JiaXiu seems proud of her personal achievements and optimism for striving to her own future on the aspect of career. History JiaXiu first appeared in episode 198 returning from overseas, she was fetched by JiaYun after previously encountering TianYu and helped him with overcoming from his phobia; while coincidentally foiling his attempts of ruining the reputation of WorldHotel. During the night, JiaXiu reunited with her elder sisters. Despite missing the interview of QingTian-Group, JiaXiu was accepted into the company with assistant from WenYan and after becoming appointed, JiaXiu reluctantly agreed to the instructions from TianYu, who wanted her to setup ChenDong. She welcomed the return of JiaLong and arranged plans for the birthday of MeiRu while respecting her father's decision to practice meditation for his entire life. Without any remaining choices, she invited TianYu for the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan in exchange for returning as the personal secretary for TianYu. Despite sparking tensions with JiaYun after JiaXiu was tasked to liaise with WorldGroup, JiaXiu gave TianYu an opportunity to experience the warm-heartedness of a family. With assistance from YanXi, JiaXiu finally convinced ZhiMing to form an alliance with TianYu. During a business trip, JiaXiu and TianYu was accused by LiMei for having affairs with each other. While TianYu played the role in protecting her from the hands of LiMei, JiaXiu's relationship with WenYan ended up getting strained. A devastated JiaXiu received comfort from TianYu after breaking up with WenYan, while the former confessed his feelings to JiaXiu, she shared a similar feeling too. (episode 198-218) ---- TBA Gallery WuSisters199-001.png WuSisters199-003.png WuSisters199-004.png WuSisters199-005.png WuSisters201.jpg Trivia *As described from her elder sisters, JiaXiu is considered a , which was concerned by her father. *Her birthdate is listed as 1/23/1991 from her profile in episode 199, putting JiaXiu at 27 years old. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wu Family Category:Allies Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Introduced Characters